narniarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern Waste
Welcome to Lantern Waste The Northeastern Wood Roleplay Redtail sighed as she sat by the Lantern in the snow, ears perked for the sound of prey. RedtailTheFox (Talk)21:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Leyka and his two brothers were walking around the forest. They decided to stay and rest by a lamp post they saw in the distance. When they arrived, they say a wolf occupied the post. Axel wanted to turn around, but Leyka and Kif convinced him to stay and introduce themselves. InSpeck -Talk Page Redtail perked up her ears at the scent of ferret near her. She growled softly and flattened her ears, baring her teeth as she glanced over her shoulder and at three ferrets close behind her. Who were they? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly, the wolf turned around and growled. Leyka and Axel stop walking, Kif steps infront of them, waiting to defend. Leyka whispers to Axel, "How does she know we were here?" and Axel replied that wolves have a great sense of smell. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Kif, and these are my brothers Axel and Leyka..." introduced Kif. (Btw, Redtail's a fox-if you're putting her as a wolf because that's what Leyka, Axel, and Kif think of her as, then that's fine, but she's a fox :) Redtail twitched an ear and stood up, her tail swishing as she relaxed a bit. "I'd be surprised to find any of you hurting me. I don't take kindly to intruders of my space when I hunt, but I'll make an exception for such a trio. You're all lucky that I ate earlier." Redtail growled, narrowing her eyes at the three ferrets. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) (Yep, the ferrets think she's a wolf. Even Axel, the smart one, doesn't know Redtail's a fox) "Maybe we should be leaving. Sorry to bother you," Axel said, quickly backing away. "Wait, you're not a wolf. You're a fox, right? Oh, how could've I have gotten this wrong! There's no way you're a wolf! I'm Leyka!" says Leyka. He happily scurries over to the fox. He stands infront of her, waiting for her to introduce herself. "I still don't know your name". Kif motions Leyka to come back, but he ignores him. Axel shouts out that he's running back to the den. He leaves when Kif told him to go. (Lol, even smart ones have faults. I'm starting to like Axel :) Redtail seemed slightly shocked at Leyka's sudden approach, raising her paw for a moment before setting it back down uncertaintly. (she was thinking of hitting Leyka but she thought against it) "Oh. I'm Redtail." She said, looking down at Leyka with a twitch of her ear. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Redtail!" Leyka's usually quiet, but he oddly had a burst of enjoyment when he introduced imself to Redtail. "Do you have a family?" asked Leyka, sitting down. All he really wanted to do was to have an ordinary conversation with someone new. Kif walks over and lies down beside him. "I'm taking a real rest while you two enjoy your chat. Wake me up when you want to go back, Leyka". Then, Kif's asleep. "Sorry, Kif's always lazy," explained Leyka. "I can see that. And yes I have family. A mate and three cubs." Redtail said. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) "A mate! What's his name? And three cubs? Can I meet them one day? I have a dad named Bowen. You know my brothers, and my mom's named Crystal. But...she's...you know...dead...Anyways, enough of my family, et's here yours!" says Leyka. He's really excited, but she's a lot older than he is. "My mate's name is Robin. My three cubs are Kovu, Timothy, and Tanya. And you're not the only one who doesn't have a mother, Leyka. My parents were killed by the Wolf Pack when I was young." Redtail said softly. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) "I'm very sorry to hear that, Redtail. You know what's a coincidence? My mother was attacked by wolves also. If you want to hear the story, I'll explain it to you, but I'd rather not...Kovu, Timothy, and Tanya are wonderful names! May I meet them one day?" asked Leyka. "If you'd like. I don't think they'd mind having someone new over." Redtail chuckled, smiling gently at Leyka. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Redtail seems really friendly! thought Leyka. As she smiled at him, he grinned back. "I don't think my brothers would mind meeting them too! Who's the oldest of your cubs? Axel's the oldest in mine, I'm the youngest. You should meet my dad! He's really nice and is the leader of the ferret pack!" Leyka says. He was talking quickly, but he sounded excited. (Do the ferret pack in general think of foxes as predatory creatures?) "Kovu and Tanya are my two oldest, and Timothy is my youngest. And I'd like to meet your father." Redtail said, looking at Leyka. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) "Great! You can come to my den later on with your mate and cubs. It's located by the small hill all the way over there by those thick dark green trees. You can easily find it, it's in the ony hill located within the forest. The den's big too! It's behind some trees and shrubs, of course, but it's huge and can fit most of the ferret pack!" exclaimed Leyka. Kif then woke up. "What'd I miss? Aw, Leyka! You woke me up! Are you ready to go now?" asked Kif. "Alright, well. I have to go now, Redtail. If you can come, that'd be great! If you can't, it's fine. Well, I'll be waiting!" said Leyka an Kif stands up and starts to walk away. Leyka follows him, turning back to wave goodbye to Redtail. Redtail smiled and twitched an ear, dipping her head to Leyka in goodbye and swishing her white-tipped tail before turning herself from Leyka and the Lampost and padding back into the trees toward her where her den was hidden. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Leyka saw Redtail walk away as he ran with Kif. "Hurry, Leyka!" Kif shouted. Leyka really hopes Redtail and her family come... Redtail paused at Kif's shout before twitching an ear and bounding away thru the undergrowth and toward her den.RedtailTheFox (Talk) ....... Sincap trudged through the light snow, humming. He was carrying a small wicker basket of leaves and small, slightly frozen berries. Lucy the Valiant 22:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Redtail sighed softly as she left her den, padding into the snow silently, ears perked for any sound of prey. She hadnt expected to make friends with ferrets, but she didn't mind them. She froze at the small sound of humming, and crouched as the scent of squirrel hit her strongly. She lashed her tail and licked her lips, ears flattened. Prey. RedtailTheFox (Talk) (remember, Narnians don't have a killing nature most of the time) Shaking his cloak back on his shoulders, Sincap round the corner of a pine tree and began searching hopefuly for a pinecone among it's snow-covered needles. Lucy the Valiant 15:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (kk :) After another moment, Redtail spotted a small squirell with a green cloak carrying a small basket thru the snow. She relaxed and thought better of it, sitting back with her tail curled around her paws as she watched the squirrel silently, ears perked. RedtailTheFox (Talk) Sincap paused, sniffed the air, then continued humming merrily as he brushed the snow off a small pinecone. He placed it in his basket, situating it with care. When he turned, he caought sight of a fox. He shrieked, his basket flying above his head, raining it's contents over the snowy ground. He scampered and hid behind the pine. Lucy the Valiant 21:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Redtail, startled, gasped, her fur bristling as she flattened her ears and growled softly, looking where the squirell had hidden. She twitched an ear and stood up, a low growl rumbling in her throat as she padded closer to the pine but stopped a foot or so away and sat down, watching intently. RedtailTheFox (Talk) Sincap peeked out, ears and tail twitching madly. He reached out from behind the tree, snatched the basked, the pulled his forepaws back. He reached out again and again, snatching the berries and goods he could reach without moving from behind the tree. The pinecone was less then two inches away from his outstretched paw, he gave up and drew his paw back to hold the handle of his basket, frustrated. Lucy the Valiant 22:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Redtail twitched an ear, aware of what the squirell was doing, and padded forward, gently pushing the pinecone toward where the squirell hid so he could reach it. "You act like I'm trying to kill you now." She barked, flicking her tail before sitting down and watching the squirell intently. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sincap grabbed the pinecone and clutched it in his little paw. "Oh, er-I," he said a little hoarsley, slowly scurrying out from the tree. "I-I'm being rude, yes. My name is Sincap," he said, with a little bow and flourish of his tail. Lucy the Valiant 21:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Read the Redtail's Den and Leyka's Burrow Roleplay-it's awsome and I have a little betrayal in there with Redtail's mate, Robin ;) Redtail dipped her head to the squirell. "Hello, Sincap. My name is Redtail." She barked. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sincap glanced around nervously, "N-nice to meet you, Redtail" Lucy the Valiant 22:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Oh, teasing, trickster Redtail :P ) "What are you so afraid of?" Redtail padded forward to sit in front of the squirell, smiling so that all of her teeth were exposed. She lifted a paw and licked it casually, her claws glinting. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Nervous and clumsy Sincap :) He's my nervous side) Sincap gave a little squeak of fright and made to scamper away, but tripped over his basket and landed snout-first in the cold snow. His basket had spilled over again, the pinecone he was holding flew in the air. Lucy the Valiant 22:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Wow, lolz :P ) Redtail chuckled calmly, smiling in amusment before padding forward and nudging the pinecone back toward the basket as it landed in the snow, before padding over and nudging Sincap's side. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sincap's cloak had flipped up over his head. He stood up and reached around blindly, pulling his cloak back and smoothing out his fur with the little dignity he had left. He picke up his little basket and stared at his paws, one eye twitching slightly. Lucy the Valiant 22:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Still scared?" Redtail chuckled, twitching an ear. "I won't be surprised if you are. But trust me-the wolves are worse than me." RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sincap twitched his ears, "I-I know that." he squeaked, rubbing is nose, snuffling. He cleared his throat, then looked up at the fox, as though trying to forget what was just said, "My house is just over there, you may come and visit, if you like...," he said in a falsely cheerful voice. He put on a smile and beckoned torwards a great tree. Lucy the Valiant 14:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) "Of course you live in a tree. Alright, then, I'll come." Redtail chuckled, standing up and twitching an ear. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations